Cómo entrenar a tu estudiante
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Porque él creyó que siendo hijo del director tendría de inmediato su carta de recomendación para la universidad, nunca creyó tener que volver a la secundaria nunca más y si la había pasado mal en su generación, esta vez sería mucho peor gracias a cierto albino. Aunque tal vez este termine ensayándole a él. Hijack AU! Relación "Maestro"xEstudiante
1. Prologo I

Suspiro por quinta vez, viendo el papel en su mano y luego los pasillos de la secundaria, negó con la cabeza. Está bien, lo admitía estaba perdido en lo que alguna vez fue su escuela. Se encogió de hombros sin más, acomodándose su mochila de lado, caminando por los largos pasillos, tratando de encontrar el tan dichoso "Salón 16".

Y aún más irónico que él, siendo el hijo del director se perdiera en la escuela.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll carecía de poco sentido común a pesar de los años y el mismo lo reconocía. Movía su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de ubicarse en el gran pasillo, antes de que un ronroneo de su mochila lo alarmara y moviera levemente tratando de calmar al ser en su bolsa pero, solo obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta.

- Chimuelo, ahora no, si me descubren, adiós a los puntos de mi servicio –Alego, viendo a su bolsa y como de este se asomaban un par de ojos verde tóxicos de su felino, este solo le lanzo otro gruñido – Si, aunque mi padre sea el director, nos corren –Aclaro, viendo 'severamente' al gato, que solo se limitó a sacar una de sus patas del bolso café de lado del otro y enterrarle las uñas en la pierna - ¡Chimuelo! –Gruño un poco el joven, antes de que por inercia se fuera para atrás, golpeándose con algo, una ¿Pared de vidrio? No, era una vitrina de trofeos y fotos de la escuela, sonrió de lado, ahora entendía lo que su mascota le quería enseñar.

La foto de su generación; una muy peculiar cabe destacar. Mientras muchas escuelas y grupos distintos al suyo, tuvieron su típica foto de grupo con su maestro asesor, ellos la habían tenido algo así solo que; con bomberos a su alrededor, varios cubiertos de cenizas y manchados de polvo, el mismo en una camilla con su gato sobre su regazo. Suspiro ese día sí que cambio su vida.

Ya llevaba semanas tratando de inventar algo para la feria de ciencia de su salón y por más que fuera el más listo del salón y todo eso; las ideas ya estaban más que usadas y las que no, alguien se las ingeniaba para robárselas y usarlas en su contra. Tenía que hacer algo para ganar el primer lugar, tenía que hacer algo para hacerse notar, destacar, algo para por fin llamar la atención de su padre, algo para cambiar "Todo esto" Como lo decía el mayor, cada vez que lo señalaba y le decía que tenía que mejorar. Cuál fue su sorpresa que lo que pudo ser su proyecto de ciencia fue ese gato arisco que se encontró entre los arbusto del patio trasero de la escuela, un día que salió hasta tarde ¿La razón? Digamos que paso mucho tiempo dentro de un casillero cortesía de su querido primo. Esos ojos verdes tóxicos lo llamaron a lo que se acercó al felino lentamente, ganándose un rasguño por esto y así todos los días, llevándole comida, agua, juguetes, cualquier cosa que hiciera sentir más en confianza al animal, hasta que el día que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder acariciarlo sin recibir un aruño, supo el porqué de tanta desconfianza del felino. Le faltaba una pata trasera. Tomo al gato, todos su ahorros de meses y se lo llevo de inmediato al veterinario que tuvo más cerca. Lo pudo salvar si pero, nunca podría volver a caminar. Fue entonces como un rayo pasando su cabeza ¿Y por qué no crearle una prótesis? El arreglaba todo lo de su casa, hasta muebles y cosas eléctricas, le añadía a cada cosa que arreglaba o inventaba algo, cierto de su 'toque' para volverlo más suyo. Pero, podría con eso. Solo había un inconveniente su padre odiaba, ODIABA, los gatos o cualquier tipo de animal ¿La razón?

Su madre había muerto en una accidente automovilístico, lo único que supo de este, es que ella había dado la vuelta bruscamente tratando de no arroyar a un gato…Para acabarla; negro.

Para acabarlo su padre se había vuelto muy supersticioso. Tubo que mantener al animal a escondidas todo ese tiempo, hasta el día que la prótesis estuvo perfecta y la feria de ciencia llego; todo fue caos.

Chimuelo se había salido de su bolso, persiguiendo a un ratón, gritos por el ratón por partes de las chicas, gritos por el gato, por parte de su padre, caos, varios proyectos destruidos, su padre tomándole del brazo bruscamente para llevárselo a otro lado regañándole, el enfrentándole por primera vez…El otro diciendo que él no era su hijo…Y fue entonces, la explosión.

A causa de los gritos y movimientos que hubo por parte de todos, terminaron vertiendo un químico sobre otro que definitivamente no se tenía que hacer, que hubo una explosión, el fuego se propago de inmediato al igual que el humo, causando que su vista fuera borrosa mientras buscaba a su gato, entonces; lo entendía, el experimento que había provocado todo aquello, había sido el que su primo Snotlout le había robado; era su culpa. Entre todo el humo se fue moviéndose hasta el salón, tratando de cubrirse la boca y la nariz lo más posible, llegando al recibiente del químico que ahora se encontraba burbujeando y soltando algunas explosiones, tomo los ingredientes de la fórmula que ya se sabía de memoria y la neutralizo, haciendo que dejara de burbujear y hacer esas explosiones que avivaban el fuego. Miro a todos lados en cualquier momento el salón se caería a pedazos, aun no encontraba a su gato pero…tenía que salir de ahí, se cubrió la boca como con la manga larga de su camisa verde y salió como pudo. Su vista estaba llorosa del humo que caían en sus ojos, cada vez le costaba más respirar, por lo que se incoó el suelo tratando de avanzar de esta forma para que el humo no le afectara tanto; grave error. Cayo desmayado de inmediato. Era su fin o eso creyó, hasta oír unos suaves maullidos que le llamaban, sin poder despertarse aún, eso claro, antes de recibir un gran rasguño en su pecho y otro en su mejilla que eso sí; lo hicieron despertar de golpe, notando como el animal seguía maullando, tratado de levantarse pero, había una viga sobre su pierna izquierda que se lo impedía, eso sí era su fin, trato mil veces que el animal se fuera y se salvara pero, este se negaba rotundamente, maullando con más fuerza y llegando a gruñirle, aun a pesar cuando lo abrazo contra su pecho, seguía emitiendo sonidos, lo cual le extraño, hasta ver a lo lejos figuras apagando a lo lejos el fuego, a lo que el también comenzó a gritar y a llamar pero, no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo consiente, solo sentía como el gato permanecía abrazado a su pecho sin dejar de maullar.

Había sido un héroe para la escuela.

Lo siguiente que escucho y vio solo fueron imágenes borrosas y sollozos aliviados de su padre mientras decía:

"Lo trajiste… ¡Trajiste con vida a mi hijo!"

Y el comentario de su maestro y amigo de su padre; Bocón, diciendo:

"Bueno… la mayoría"

Lo que supo a la mañana siguiente, es que ahora tenía una prótesis igual a la de su ahora mascota ¿Qué ironía, no?

Sonrió nostálgico acariciando que sus dedos el vidrio, que le impedía ver la foto más de cerca ¿De eso ya cuánto?

Cinco años para hacer exactos y las cosas entre él y su padre habían cambiado mucho para bien, gracias a Thor y a ese gato que estaba ahora durmiendo entre los libros de su mochila. El también había cambiado demasiado, se veía en aquella foto y no se reconocía quien diría que el siendo "Un pescado parlanchín" hubiera llegado a crecer tanto, ahora le sacaba dos cabezas de estatura a lo que había medido, su cuerpo también había crecido notoriamente, y gracias a todos los dioses, creyó que se quedaría igual para siempre, sus mejillas ya no tan pecosas como antes pero, eso sí, su cabello seguía igual de rebelde como siempre, solo que con un par de pequeñas trenzas en este, sonrió un poco, y vio cómo su ropa, en eso si no había cambiado, solo que ya no llevaba su chaleco café como siempre, una camisa de cuadros verdes , unos pantalones negros y sus típicas botas cafés, era algo que nunca iba a cambiar de su estilo.

Y por más que cambiara en el exterior, por dentro seguía teniendo el pensamiento de cuando tenía 14 años; quería ser un escritor. Si, muchos dirían que con todas las cosas que hacían e inventaba se dedicaría a eso, o como solía ser su padre, seguir sus pasos y ser el nuevo director de aquella secundaria de Berk. Eso sí que no, no era que no le gustara convivir con jóvenes, bueno más jóvenes que él pero, simplemente no se veía como una figura autoritaria. En cambio sí era un escritor…Ahí podía dejar volar su imaginación y no era por presumir pero, tenía bastante aparte de que; su isla. Berk. Era un lugar mítico y majestuoso de donde podría sacar varios mitos y cuentos. Lo primero que quería publicar cuando fuera un escritor sería un libro de dragones.

Pero oh no, la maldita universidad no se lo quería dejar fácil, estaba a punto de graduarse ya a los meses cuando resulto que tenía que hacer su servicio social ¡Ni siquiera le dejaron elegir donde! Y si pensó que obtendría rápido el permiso para que lo dejaran estar en las aulas porque su padre era el director ¡Eso si que no! Tuvo que hacer el mismo o más papeleo que cualquiera tenido que hacer para obtener ese permiso y sabía que tardaría más para tener la carta aprobatoria que su padre tenía que hacer para dársela a la universidad aunque ahora un extraño recuerdo con una frase de su padre le dijo vino de pronto a su mente.

"Ensayale algo al de cabello blanco y te doy la carta de inmediato"

¿A el del cabello blanco? Eso sí que había sido una muy mala forma de iniciar una conversación en la cena, aun recordaba esa conversación unas noches atrás, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto como alguien lo llamo.

- Joven ¿Se le ofrece algo? –Pregunto el conserje de la escuela, tocando el hombro del castaño que se despertó de su estado de shock, dando unos pasos para atrás y cayendo al suelo, seguía siendo torpe eso sí.

- Ahh…No, no gracias, estoy bien y… ¡No espere! –Alego recordando de pronto, al ver como el mayor se iba y sobo su cabeza levantándose - ¿No sabe dónde está el salón 16 por casualidad? –

- Joven…esta frente de usted –Señalo el mayor, mientras con el palo del trapeador señalaba con arriba de la puerta frente de si decía "16"

- jaja ¡Ya sabía! S-solo estaba probando –Alego en risas nerviosas y falsas el castaño, rascándose la nuca, viendo como el mayor solo rodaba los ojos y asentía alejándose de él. Suspiro parando sus risas falsas, antes de ver el salón frente de si y tomo la perrilla de la puerta, viendo la puerta algo asustado, él tendría que pasar ahí los días que quedaban antes de salir de vacaciones, antes de graduarse, tendría que ayudar a Bocón en todo lo que le pidiera, tendría que ser prácticamente un maestro ¡Él no estaba hecho para hecho para eso! Apretó la perilla con fuerza y la cuerda de su mochila también, era torpe, no lo tomaban de todo en serio aun, no se veía como una figura de autoridad ahí pero… ¡Al diablo! ¡El sería el mejor maestro sustituto! ¡No! ¡Sería el mejor maestro de todos! Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento girando el picaporte de la puerta y con paso decidido entro al salón y dijo alegre:

- ¡Buenos días…! – O intento decir, antes de prácticamente estar ahogándose con ¿Una bolita de papel con saliva que le habían lanzado con un popote? ¡Qué asco! Y más que nada ¡Que infantil! Tosió varias veces tratando de no ahogarse antes de verse obligado a tragarse ese pedazo de papel para no morir asfixiado, escuchando las risas de los estudiantes de fondo. Bien, había perdido todo el respeto que le hubieran podido llegar a tener y ni eran las 7:00 de la mañana, todos gracias a…

- ¡Le di y de una! ¡20 puntos para mí! – Escucho decir muy descaradamente a uno de los estudiantes, mientras este reía con fuerza. Tenía la piel pálida, unos grandes ojos zafiros que ahora lo miraban más que divertido y burlón ante su situación, mientras de su suéter azul marino sacaba el popote con que le había 'disparado', dándole más descaro a su acción, unos pantalones negros y al parecer muy a las fuerzas unos tenis del mismo color, porque removía mucho sus pies. La capucha de suéter la traía puesto por lo que no pudo ver el color de su cabello, frunció el ceño levemente y se fue acercando a este.

- ¡Oye, más respeto con tus mayores! –Alego, quedando frente del menor, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de verse autoritario pero, al parecer el otro le valía un comino pues estaba hablando muy cómodamente con una peli roja de cabello rizo, antes de apenas mirarlo de reojo.

- Perdón ¿Me hablabas? –Comento burlón y apropósito causando un gruñido en el mayor, antes de que se quitara la capucha de su suéter, removiendo levemente con su mano su cabello _blanco. _El de ojos esmeraldas se quedó en blanco, en shock, entonces a él era a quien tenía que…

"_Ensayale algo al de cabello blanco y te doy la carta de inmediato"_

- Estoy jodido…

- No sé de qué hablas pero, para darte apoyo moral; solo diré que si…

Si, efectivamente estaba jodidisimo con ese chico.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Qué dicen? **

**¿Lo sigo? ¿Lo termino? ¿Lo quemo y no me vuelvo a aparecer en fanfiction? :v**

**Ustedes deciden!:3**

**Cualquier cosa es bienvenido, review, criticas, alagos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte (?) cualquier cosa!:3**

**Dejen review!;3**


	2. Prologo II

- Yo no quiero seguir viviendo aquí, quiero ir a vivir contigo, tío North – Se escuchó la voz de un albino, retumbar en la habitación donde se encontraba ahora, encerrado, pegado junto con la puerta, estando sentado en esta, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, su voz no era burlona ni alegre como siempre, el miedo y el titubeo de su sollozo se oía por el auricular del teléfono, haciendo que al mayor se le rompiera el corazón. Este no pudo más que soltar un respiro resignado.

- Jack, sabes que no puedes, aun no… Los trámites no están listos – Se escuchó la voz del mayor, aquel acento ruso inconfundible para el peli blanco, este soltó un gruñido.

- Eso dijiste hace dos semanas, eso dijiste hace un mes, eso dijiste hace un año… ¡Eso dijiste cuando murió Emma! ¡Solo di que no quieres que viva contigo! –Exploto por fin el menor, antes de auto recriminarse y bajar su voz y esconder más su rostro entre su rodilla, esperaba no haber sido oído por nadie – North…Por favor –Y esa vieja costumbre de llamar a su tío por su nombre, jamás la perdería a pesar de que su voz era ahora en sollozo.

- Hare lo mejor posible, te prometo que en un mes o menos estará aquí conmigo e iremos a donde quieras – Escucho la suave voz hablándole, tratando de calmarlo, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, calmando sus propios sollozos para no preocupar al contrario, no quería hacerlo; cambio de tema.

- Esta bien… ¿Cómo ha estado él? ¿Le has hablado? – Susurro, su voz sonaba diferente, era más alegre, más jovial, con esperanza en esta pero, supo de inmediato que ese no había sido un buen tema de conversación, cuando escucho como el mayor soltaba un ligero suspiro detrás de la línea y se tardaba en contestar, sin saber que responderle.

- Él está bien… Sera mejor que vayas a la escuela ya o llegaras tarde –Fue lo único que escucho, antes de ver como el otro colgaba el teléfono abruptamente sin siquiera dejarle contestar, se quedó analizando por un momento su situación, suspiro. Quito los muebles que bloqueaban el paso de su puerta, asomando apenas su cabeza por la puerta y al comprobar que su madre no estaba cerca salió disparado como rayo hacia la puerta, no sin antes de tomar su tabla para la nieve y la normal, yendo en la primera hacia la escuela, aprovechando los copos de esta que se acumularon en el suelo por el invierno, las vacaciones estaban cerca.

Jackson Overland Frost; mejor conocido como Jack Frost. Irónico su nombre y lo sabía por eso le gustaba que desde pequeño lo llamaran así, por eso cuando cumplió los 12 años y entro a la secundaria, no pudo evitar decolorarse el cabello a blanco, haciendo que su pálida piel resaltara más igual que sus grandes ojos zafiros, llevándose un gran regaño de su madre pero, claro; no tanto como los que se llevaba ahora.

A su padre jamás lo conoció, bueno si pero, muy poco, apenas era un recuerdo fugaz en su mente, ya que después de que el apenas cumpliera los 7 años y su hermanita hubiera nacido apenas el murió en una tormenta de nieve, apenas era un vago recuerdo, a diferencia de su hermana.

Su hermanita. La niña de sus ojos. Aun la recordaba perfectamente.

Su cabello tan castaño como el que alguna vez fue el suyo, a diferencia de él, los ojos de ellas eran dos enormes avellanas que siempre lo miraban suplicante cuando quería que le comprara algo o hiciera algo humillante.

"Maldita chantajista"

Pensó para sus adentros, mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro y con su pie se daba impulso para seguir patinando rumbo a la escuela. Aun recordaba, como ella también a diferencia de si, tenía la piel más morena y como no tenía tanta resistencia al frio como el pero, eso sí. Le encantaba patinar sobre el lago cerca de su casa.

Aun recordaba aquel horrible día.

Ya era costumbre suya que cada vez que veía el primer copo de nieve caer, su hermana lo jalaba bruscamente del brazo para que la acompañara a patinar, echándose los patines de hielo en el hombro, mientras la pequeña ya los traía puesto sin importarle que tuviera que caminar y tropezar todo el camino con estos hasta llegar al lago.

"Tengan cuidado el hielo ando muy frágil aun" Esas fueron las últimas palabras dulces que le dijo su madre.

"Sí, claro; lo tendremos" Fue la corta contestación que le dio, mientras reía por lo bajo por tanto drama de su madre, aquello ya era costumbre. Entonces; sucedió.

Mientras, el apenas se encontraba colocándose los patines, su hermana se le había adelantado comenzando a patinar, apenas se los estaba quitando, quedando descalzo, cuando escucho aquel grito desgarrador.

- ¡Jack! –Se escuchó por todo el lugar, antes de nuevo, grito desesperado de la niña, suficiente para que el saliera disparado buscándola.

- ¡Emma! ¡Emma! – Grito, mientras recorría el amplio lago, antes de apenas observar la figura inmóvil de su hermana a unos 15 metros de si pero, aquello si lo vio perfectamente, hielo partido, en cualquier momento rompería. Y sin importarle aquello y mucho menos que estaba descalzo, corrió como pudo hacia la niña, tropezándose y cayendo de vez en cuando, lo cual lo alarmo al principio si el caía, no podría hacer nada por su hermano, antes de comprar algo, el hielo donde estaba él era completamente sólido, sonrió de lado ante la idea que se le vino, viendo todo a su alrededor, antes de ver aquel cayado extraño y lo tomo entre sus manos, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la niña, esta le miraba asustada – Emma, tienes que acercarte solo un poco, vamos tú puedes, es fácil –Susurro lo más calmado que pudo, cuando por dentro estaba igual o más asustado que la menor, tenía que tranquilizarse el mismo, si no , no podría hacerlo con la niña.

- Jack, tengo miedo…-Susurro apenas la niña, apenas levantando su achocolatada mirada del hielo que estaba más que quebradizo y volteaba a ver a su hermano, completamente aterrada, mientras tragaba duro. El mayor se quedó en blanco, sin saber que hacer o decir, así que como siempre; se dejó llevar por su instinto.

- Lo sé, lo se…Pero, no te va a pasar nada ¿Si? Solo tienes que confiar en mí… -Susurro mirando a la niña, mientras le sonreía levemente y todo en si se tranquilizó, cuando vio como la niña le sonreía levemente, aun a pesar de estar más que aterrada y le asentía. Confiaba en él, no podía defraudarla. No debía.

- Bien, solo tienes que dar unos pasos al frente y yo te sostendré, no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo…-Susurro lo último cuando vio como la niña lo veía sin creer aquello, como si fuera una broma como las que siempre hacia, antes de que aun temblando asintiera levemente, moviendo sus piernitas temblorosas a el, cuando…

- ¡Te tengo! –Dijo pero, no cumplió. El hielo se partió, se dobló, tragando a la niña a las profundidades de aquel lago, mientras él se había quedado en shock, estaba tan cerca, tan apunto, si se hubiera movido dos centímetros… ¿Cómo pudo fallar? Entonces, reacciono, no todo estaba perdido o eso creía - ¡Emma! –Grito por instinto, antes de proponerse a ir por su hermanita pero, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteo de inmediato por instinto, cuando sintió un brusco golpe dar contra su pálida mejilla, mandándole al otro extremo del hielo partido, su madre mirándole furiosa y la mirada llorosa, ambos lo sabían. Estaba perdida. Su hermanita. La niña de sus ojos, Emma. No sabía nadar. Ese fue el primero de muchos golpes y de eso ya tres años.

Él ya estaba próximo a cumplir sus 15 inviernos.

Negó con su cabeza y parpadeo varias tratando de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos azules, revolviendo su pálido recuerdo, siempre en invierno volvía aquel mal recuerdo pero ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, y ahora que lo pensaba; el invierno estaba próximo y si calculaba bien, contando los semestres que llevaba en la secundaria y si SEMESTRES. Porque oh, al gran Estoico "El vasto" como le tenían de apodo él y sus compañeros al director, había empleado el mismo método de enseñanza en la secundaria como si fuera preparatoria les decía "Los tratare como preparatorianos para que vean a lo que se van enfrentar" esa secundaria era prácticamente una preparatoria, aunque gracias a Odín, no tan difícil, aunque su grupo era uno en particular; era el único que se graduaría en invierno, todos eran muy avanzados en su grupo, aunque él no lo pareciera, ya se graduaría…Eso le hacia sonreír y a la vez no; no quería estar todas las vacaciones en su casa, tal vez solo por eso…Reprobaría una o dos materias para variar, quería distraerse hacer algo, y hablando de distracciones…

- ¡Jackson Overland Frost! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que sin patinetas en mi escuela?! –Escucho de pronto el grito del tan aclamado director, haciendo que sonriera de lado y riera levemente, ni cuenta se había dado que ya había llegado, aunque bueno; esa era la distracción que necesitaba.

- Vamos Estoico, ya tantos años de conocerme dime solo Jack –Agrego riendo por lo bajo, muy descaradamente, mientras se bajaba de su patineta solo para poder subir las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela, sonriendo de lado ante el gruñido del mayor.

- Jack…- Lo escucho llamarlo, ahora con un tono mucho más suave haciendo que volteara a verlo algo sorprendido – Llevas 3 materias reprobadas ya ¿Sabes qué significa? – Susurro viéndolo severamente.

- ¿Qué te veré en las vacaciones? –Sonrió de lado, sin darle importancia, de hecho eso esa había sido su intención, rio levemente, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de las escaleras y con la otra sostenía su patineta.

- No –Dijo seriamente, haciendo que el albino lo viera ahora si más que sorprendido y le pusiera total atención – Aunque saques 10 en los exámenes de recuperación, aunque siempre lo haces…-Titubeo un poco, antes de seguir – Reprobaras el año y tendrás que volver a cursarlo, tienes que ponerte a pendiente en tus actividades –Termino de decir seriamente, al parecer eso si le había afectado al contrario.

¿Repetir curso? Si bien quería estar lo más posible fuera de su casa esa no era su idea, se lo medito un segundo, antes de suspirar y voltear a ver al peli rojo.

- Tranquilo, señor director, mejorare mis notas –Dijo en tono burlón, sin dejar responder al mayor, ya que se fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la escuela, yendo a su salón. El mayor suspiro resignado, ese chico…Era un buen muchacho, solo estaba pasando una mala racha, una MUY mala racha y lo sabía, por eso lo posible para con él, ya sabía las consecuencias de no hacerle caso a alguien que te pide tu atención a gritos, ya había pasado por eso, él no podía ayudarle más allá del salón de clases pero, sabia quien si, por eso no le arrepentía de haberle dicho a su hijo aquel peculiar comentario del muchacho de cabellos blancos.

Bostezo levemente, mientras se inclinaba en su asiento y se ponía la capucha de suéter, mientras solo se dedicaba a oír la plática de cierta rubia y peli roja a su lado, estaba muy aburrido como para ponerle atención a sus amigas, ahora que era el día que quería ponerle atención a sus clases ¿El maestro llegaba tarde? Eso no le daba ánimos para subir su promedio, y la charla de sus amigas no hacían más que dormirlo por más que Mérida fuera incluso más masculina que el –O eso decía el solo para hacerla enojar- De vez en cuando era aburrido estar solo con chicas, y más si con la otra que se juntaba era una chica tan delicada como su amiga rubia Rapunzel, aunque no lo negaba sabia defenderse, una vez que se metió a su casa sin haber tocado la puerta, le dio un buen golpe con un sartén, aun le dolía pero, necesitaba otro método de diversión y al parecer Thor había escuchado sus suplicas porque ahí estaba.

Diciendo muy alegre un "Buenos días" Su cabello castaño alborotado con unas peculiares trenzas en este, era más alto que el al menos por dos cabezas, vestía una camisa de cuadros verdes que le sentaba muy bien a su opinión, pantalones negros y ¿Solo una bota café? Esto le hizo alzar una ceja confundido, viendo su otra pierna para ver aquella singular prótesis, eso lo hizo pensar…Juraría que lo había visto, en algún lugar pero, no sabía dónde pero, bueno. El no discriminaba a nadie para sus bromas y simplemente tomo el popote que guardaba en el bolsillo de suéter, arranco un papel de su cuaderno, metiéndolo a su boca y usando el popote se lo arrojo al menor. Definitivamente ese chico tenia mala suerte porque había caído justo en su boca, rio abiertamente ante esto, y como el otro prácticamente se ahogaba ante su acción, las risas de sus compañeros no tardaron en surgir, haciendo que volteara hacia un lado riendo más sonoramente al oír la risa tan peculiar de su amiga de risa.

- Mérida, cállate ¡Parece que están matando a su cerdo! –Exclamo riendo con más fuerza, sin notar como aquel joven se le acercaba su amiga simplemente le dio un golpe en el brazo, sin poder dejar de reír mientras tapaba su boca tratando de contenerse.

- C-cállate, Frost ¡Es tu culpa! Fuiste muy duro con el chico nuevo –Dijo entre risas la peli roja, mientras se volteaba tratando de calmar su singular risa, mientras la rubia solo le daba palmadas en la espalda tratando de calmarla – Tienes compañía –Susurro por lo bajo, viendo como aquel peculiar joven de ojos esmeraldas se le acercaba a su amigo.

- ¡Oye, más respeto a tus mayores! –Le escucho llamarle pero, simplemente se hizo el de oídos sordos, mientras seguía riendo ante la peculiar risa de su amiga, sonrió por lo bajo al oír el gruñido del mayor, haciendo que volteara a mirarlo, bien ya tenía lo que quería; su atención.

- Perdón ¿Hablabas? –Dijo entre risas, haciéndose el desentendido, antes de que lentamente se quitara la capucha de su suéter, rebelando su cabello blanco, ahora el quedando algo sorprendido ante la mirada que el otro le dirigía ¿Qué tan mal se veía?

- Estoy jodido…- Escucho al otro susurrar, haciendo que alzara una ceja, no supo porque pero, eso le hizo sonreír de lado, tal vez había encontrado un nuevo método de diversión, tal vez así ya no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo en casa, tal vez con él, obtendría lo que quería; no pudo evitar agregar.

- No sé de qué hablas pero, para darte apoyo moral; solo diré que si…-

Si, definitivamente ese chico estaba jodido con él porque ahora Jack Frost tenía un nuevo método de diversión y no iba ser nada bonito para con el otro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Holo~ -Asoma apenas su cabeza por la puerta y recibe tomatazos (?) lol- Si, si, ya sé que dirán "Es lo mismo!" Pero, entiendan:c se necesita también saber el pasado de Jack para poder entender el fic uwu apenas yo le entiendo (?) :C LOL**

**Muchas gracias por los review! De verdad! No creí tener tantos en tan pocos días y como ustedes me dan yo les doy aún más rápido, eso se escuchó raro (?) xD**

**Bueno, la verdadera historia comienza en el próximo cap, este fue más o menos el prólogo (?) si se le puede llamar así uwu xD**

**Dejen review y recomienden por fas!:3 tratare de seguir el próximo cap mas rápido!c:**

**Hasta entonces! **


	3. Primer día de clases

Risas. Silencio. Confusión. Algo de ira. Un gruñido. De nuevo aquella esa risa burlona. Es lo que se oía en el tan dichoso salón dieciséis cuando el castaño se había acercado a "regañar" a cierto albino. El mayor suspiro, carraspeo su garganta, era ahora o nunca, le diría, le sugeriría ¡Le exigiría! Que le dejara ser su tutor, era la mejor opción para el de ojos zafiros, no podía negarse ¿Cierto? Y aparte de la vergüenza de que le hizo pasar a los cinco nanos segundos que tuvieron de conocerse merecía una oportunidad aunque sea para reivindicarse para con el otro. Carraspeo su garganta tratando de llamar la atención del oji zafiro que de nuevo lo había ignorado olímpicamente, vaya sorpresa, pensó y puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio del albino.

- Oye yo… - Y claro, cada vez que estaba a punto de hablar sobre algo que era de suma importancia para sí, no faltaba quien lo interrumpía, típico chiste malo en una comedia, gruño por sus adentros oyendo una voz muy conocida para él.

- ¡Ya llegue! ¡Ni crean que inundando mi auto se van a librar del examen de hoy! – Se escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe dejar al manco y cojo maestro, que estaba justamente; todo empapado pero, aun así parecía que había hecho lo imposible para salvar los dichosos exámenes – Eso va para ti, Jack –Señalo al maestro viendo al albino que solo sonreía triunfante ante su broma y tronaba la lengua porque no había funcionado por completo, entonces la atención del rubio se posó en el castaño - ¡Hiccup! ¡No sabía que llegarías tan temprano! ¡Ven dame un abrazo! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo! –Grito feliz el maestro, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el muchacho castaño que solo reía nervioso y se echaba para atrás.

- No, no creo que sea lo mejor…Tal vez después ¡Jum! –No pudo seguir alegando antes de sentir el abrazo del otro que le daba el mayor, que más que nada parecía un abrazo destroza costillas. El airea se le fue de inmediato – Si, también es un gusto verte Bocón –Sonrió un poco, mientras se separaba del mayor avergonzado y escuchaba las risas de fondos y los comentarios que le aventaban como "Consentido del profesor" o "Eso explica como conseguiste permiso tan rápido" Y otros comentarios que no eran aptos para menores y que sin embargo todos salían de uno solo ¿Adivinaran? Jack. Suspiro resignado; esos niños de hoy – Pero, te acabo de ver antier y creo que también ayer – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entre cerrando sus ojos levemente, esperando no hacer enojar al mayor, este solo rio levemente. Más que un tutor aquel manco y cojo profesor había sido como su tío, siendo amigo de su padre, él lo había cuidado un gran periodo después de que murió su madre y ni que decir de cómo lo salvaba de los bravucones de la escuela, a él fue al único que le conto a Chimuelo antes de la feria, bueno omitiendo a cierta personita.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo te veo más alto –Dijo quitándole importancia el mayor, mientras se encogía de hombros y es que era verdad, cada vez le sorprendía en el joven que se había llegado a convertir el hijo de su mejor amigo, aun recordaba como aquel niño le contaba todo y sabia de la mala relación que había tenido con su padre.

"Disculpen Dioses, yo claramente pedí un hijo súper fortachón con brazos enormes y nada de cerebro y me dieron ¡Este! ¡Este pescado parlanchín!"

Aun aquella conversación que había tenido con el menor le daba gracia, y recordaba como el otro "imitaba" el tono de su padre, aun lo seguía haciendo lo sabía.

- Bien muchachos espero que no hayan sido muy duros con el – Dijo el mayor volteando a ver a sus estudiantes, ya los conocía perfectamente – Eso va para ti, Jack – Repitió de nuevo volteando a ver albino que rio en su lugar.

- ¡Oye! ¡No me mires a mí, soy invisible! –Dijo haciéndose la pobre víctima, mientras reía burlón echándose para atrás en su asiento y enseñaba sus manos como queriendo notar que no había hecho nada. El rubio solo negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver al castaño.

- Te acostumbraras –Dijo volteando a verlo antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciéndolo avanzar mínimo dos pasos - ¡Vamos! ¡Preséntate! A los muchachos no les gustara tener un desconocido en la clase –Alego riendo levemente. El castaño volteo a ver al grupo, su cuerpo tembló y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda, mientras tragaba duro. Podría jurar que le habían lanzado una sonrisa maligna todos esos niños.

- Yo…-Mordió su labio inferior, antes de suspirar un poco y retomar todo el aire expulsado para relajarse, se puso en medio del salón, cerro sus ojos un momento y volvió a suspirar. No era bueno hablando en público y nunca lo seria o eso pensaba. Aun con sus ojos cerrados podía oír las susurros que todos los jóvenes y uno que otro cuchicheo de las chicas sobre su imagen, eso le hizo sonreír levemente sonrojado, bien; un punto a su favor al menos, abrió sus ojos y sonriendo dijo:- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III –Sonrió un poco, al ver como todos se quedaban en blanco, bien, creía que ya habían disfrazado que era el hijo del director, ya llevaba dos puntos a su favor – Soy de la universidad de Berk, je, bueno la única que hay, tengo que hacer un servicio en su escuela por lo que me verán aquí muy seguido, de hecho hasta que terminen su semestre, tranquilos no me notaran y bueno…Espero llevarme bien con ustedes –Termino de decir, antes de sonreír levemente, con aquella sonrisa nerviosa que poseía con sus dientes levemente chuecos y aunque él no lo sabía, seguía siendo eso otro punto su favor, porque con aquella sonrisa adorable a pesar de su edad podía convencer a cualquiera y al parecer estaba funcionado, muchos lo veían curioso, sonriendo levemente como si lo aceptaran en su grupo, parecía que todo iba a salir bien hasta que….

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé dónde te vi, maldito pescado parlanchín! ¡Ahora todo tiene un jodido sentido! –Se escuchó por todo el salón la voz enojada del albino y si _enojada._ Haciendo que todos pusieran especial atención en él. Ver a Jack Frost enojado era de pocas veces y todas tenían su porque. El castaño se quedó en shock, en blanco, había empezado todo bien ¿Y ahora esto? Cuando pensó haberse ganado aunque sea la simpatía de todo ese grupo ¿Ese niño lo empezaba a culpar de cosas sin sentido? Frunció el ceño levemente y sin darse cuenta se acercó al mencionado.

- ¿Disculpa? – Fue lo primero que atino a decir ya encontrándose frente del albino. Sin duda ese niño era un caso, ahora entendía por completo a su padre.

- No, no te disculpo –Susurro primero riendo levemente con su típico tono burlón, antes de voltear a ver al mayor seriamente - ¿Tú "salvaste" la escuela, no? Aunque apagaste el fuego, creaste un infierno para todos nosotros –Susurro volteando a ver a todos sus compañeros, que parecieran haber entendido todo aquello, ahora viendo todos de la misma forma al castaño, este parpadeo varias veces sin entender.

- ¿Qué yo hice qué? –Dijo entre cerrando sus ojos confundidos si entender nada, antes de escuchar el carraspeo de la garganta del maestro.

- Dije que no fueran duros con el ¿O no, Jack? –Dijo el rubio, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del hijo del director para hacerlo dar la vuelto rumbo a el escritorio que ahora compartirían, sin notar como el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas volteaba a mirar a todos aquellos jóvenes del grupo ¿Qué mal les había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que todo un grupo lo odiara apenas escuchando su nombre?

Eso lo averiguaría ahora

- Examen no tan sorpresa –

Eso lo averiguaría después.

Bufo levemente, levantando alguno de sus mechones castaños y rojizos de su frente, mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano, sobre aquel escritorio que compartía con el maestro, siendo el su asistente pensaría que haría algo mas pero, ese examen se había alargado y ahora solo vigilaba junto con el mayor que no hicieran ruido ni ninguno se copiara ¿Qué tantas preguntas le podían poner a unos muchachos de máximo 15 años? Negó con la cabeza antes de notar un gran apilo de papeles frente de si, volteo a ver al rubio con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Y esto? –Pregunto confundido, viendo al mayor con una ceja alzada, este sonrió burlan dejando notar su diente falso.

- Califica estos exámenes, yo revisare los reportes ¿No querías trabajo? –Dijo burlon alzando una ceja viendo como el menor negaba con la cabeza tomaba una pluma y comenzaba a contestar, tal vez así se daría cuenta de mucho.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III no era una persona muy fácil de sorprender, bueno no TAN fácil de convencer, aunque aún le sorprendían los regalos de navidad que le conseguía su padre ¡Pero, ese era tema!

Definitivamente ese era otro tema, llevaba apenas calificados a lo mucho 10 exámenes, aparte ahora entendía porque se había echo una gran pila con tan pocos, mínimo tenía 80 preguntas cada uno y no, no eran opción múltiple. Pero, eso no era lo que más le sorprendía, eso sí que no; ya que en lo que llevaban apenas de tiempo que eran aproximadamente 25 minutos, de todos los 10 exámenes que llevaba calificando solo 20 preguntas estaban mal, máximas dos mal por cada uno pero, lo demás era impecable, cada procedimiento de matemáticas planteado correctamente, cada pregunta de español contestada con lógica, cada interrogante de historia; memorizada ¡Esos niños eran genios! Pero, algo más llamo su atención con más fuerza.

- Oye, Bocón ¿Esto está bien? – Susurro apenas audible el de ojos esmeraldas llamando la atención del rubio que también estaba calificando, señalo con la pluma, al lado de donde se ponía el nombre, decía _Edad. _Eso si que lo confundía aún más se suponía que era un grupo de tercero de secundaria, lo máximo que podían tener eran 15 ¿No? Y lo mínimo 14. Ahora resultaba que se encontraba con una tal Elsa con 17 años y otra tal Vanellope 12 año ¡¿Qué onda con su sistema educativo?! ¡En sus tiempos no era así!

- Solo dedícate al examen ¿Si? –Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del maestro, mientras le volteaba a mirarle con una sonrisa. Suspiro resignado – Lo mismo va para ti, Jack –Fue entonces cuando la atención del mayor se volvió hacia el albino que se encontraba cómodamente con los pies sobre su mesa banco y con las manos detrás de su cabeza, jugando muy cómodamente con su lápiz, sin molestarse siquiera de ver su examen – Jackson… -Fue entonces que el tono del profesor se volvió mas serio, haciendo que el menor diera un suspiro molesto, acomodándose apenas levemente en su mesa banco.

- Bien pero, no lo hago por gusto – Susurro el de ojos zafiros, en gruñido, dejando de jugar con su lápiz para comenzar a responder el dichoso examen. El oji esmeralda lo miro con la cabeza ladeada ¡¿Apenas iba a comenzar?! ¡Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que se acabara la hora! Era obvio que no iba a terminar, volteo a ver a su ex maestro y amigo sin entender, haciendo señas con las manos, que solo eran ignoradas por el mayor, dejando escapar un suspiro derrotado, antes de que una voz le llamara la atención.

- ¿Terminaste de hacer tus mímicas? ¿Puedes tomar el examen de una maldita vez? – Escucho una voz un poco molesta y burlona, llamarle, haciendo que parpadeara varias veces al tener la hoja al frente de su rostro, sintiendo un ligero sonrojo crecer al ver como aquellos zafiros estaban puesto en si, antes de suspirar levemente fastidiado, ese niño era demasiado insolente.

- Ya que…-Murmuro en el mismo tono que el menor, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo, al oír la ligera risa del albino mientras este le ponía el examen más al frente de su rostro, apunto de tomarlo cuando se le fue rebatado - ¡Oye! ¡Bocón! –Alego prácticamente haciendo puchero, cuando el examen se le fue arrebato por el mayor y como cierto albino se reía en su cara al verlo hacer semejante escena – Yo lo califico…-Dijo viendo de reojo al albino que solo le lanzo una sonrisa retadora al parecer, el mismo quería ver como había echo ese sujeto para terminar tan rápido, seguramente no hubiera hecho nada o hubiera formado caritas con los puntos de las respuestas de opción múltiple, típico de alguien como aquel chico de cabellos.

- Lo siento Hic pero, de Jack me encargo yo –Dijo sin más el rubio, empezando a calificar y al parecer aun con la mirada de ambos jóvenes, al parecer queriendo ya tener el resultado – Hiccup, vete hasta la esquina del mesa banco ¿Si? Esto es incómodo –Susurro sin mucho tacto al tener al oji esmeralda casi sobre si, viendo como calificaba el examen – Y Jack, ya vete a tu asiento, sabes que no doy los resultados de inmediato –Murmuro ahora viendo al albino que solo bufo y lo escucho decir entre dientes "¿Para qué? Si ya nos vamos a ir de todos modos" Aun no entendía porque no renunciaba a ese puesto, oh si, contrato de 20 años, maldita sea el día que se emborracho con su amigo y lo hizo firmar aquello.

Mientras tanto el castaño se encontraba gruñendo mientras miraba de reojo a su maestro y ahora jefe, tratando de mirar disimuladamente el resultado de los exámenes, acercándose "disimuladamente" cada que lo hacia el rubio volteaba a mirarlo haciendo que se alejara más de lo que ya estaba, cabía destacar que eso era más que inútil. No se enteraría de los resultados hasta mañana. Antes de escuchar como el timbre sonaba, viendo que al parecer muchos se levantaban de golpe porque se habían quedado dormidos y como el albino salía corriendo de inmediato, azotando la puerta de pasada haciendo que los varias hojas salieran volando, incluido uno que otro examen, gruño por lo bajo, acomodándose mas en su silla, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, se había levantando temprano ¿Y para qué? Para aguantar a una bola de pre-pubertos. Mas a ese insolente muchacho, de unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, aquella piel tan pálida, esos labios morados, que no sabía como pero, conservaban un ligero toque rozado entre aquel color, esa actitud tan insolente y retadora que le daba gracia, y esas hebras escarchadas, que tenía por cabello, ese lindo cabello blanco que…

Cabello blanco…

Carta de recomendación…

Clic en su cerebro…

¡Maldita sea! ¡La carta!

La había olvidado por aquel muchacho.

- ¡Jackson! – Grito parándose de inmediato de su silla, viendo como el lugar ya estaba completamente solo, nada más quedaba su maestro y amigo que reía por lo bajo, mientras trataba de recoger los exámenes que habían quedado esparcidos por todas partes, gracias al albino.

- Se fue ya hace 5 minutos –Agrego riendo por lo bajo el manco, viendo la expresión de confusión del más joven, sonrió por lo bajo, ese chico jamás cambiaria.

- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! –Declaro tomando su bolso, escuchando un gruñido de este, había olvidado que Chimuelo estaba ahí – Oh si no…-Susurro sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, se erizo de inmediato - ¡Tendré que soportarlo que queda del semestre! –Alego casi hiperventilado, mientras se disponía a correr camino a la puerta, haciendo que por lo rápido que caminaba, su gato removiéndose en su mochila, y todos los papeles que había en suelo, cayo derechito a este, haciendo que gruñera por lo bajo, antes de que una hoja de examen calificado fuera a dar a su rostro, viendo claramente el resultado.

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_10.0_

Un diez jodidamente cerrado, en un examen de 85 preguntas, que hizo en menos de diez minutos, en la hoja de respuesta, se podía ver como todas las preguntas estaban palomeadas, significando que todo estaba más que bien. El había llegado a tener exámenes así, si pero, le tomaban toda la hora del examen, y siempre había tenido que estudiar con mucha anticipación ¿Qué pasaba con ese muchacho?

Se quitó la hoja del rostro parpadeando varias veces, tomándola con cuidado como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar, examinándola con cuidado, como comprando el verdadero resultado. Efectivamente; 10.

- Le fue bien en este examen –Escucho la voz de Bocón llamarle, haciendo que diera un ligero respingo ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡Le había ido estupendo! Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

- Tengo que irme –Susurro apenas, más para sí que para el otro, levantándose de golpe, rejuntando todos los papeles tirados en el piso, dándosela de una al mayor, apenas despidiéndose con su mano, a diferencia del albino cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer volar los papeles, desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

- En lo que te has metido, muchacho –Susurro apenas muy levemente el cojo y manco maestro, riendo por lo bajo, y negando con la cabeza, ese sería un buen espectáculo para él y para toda la escuela.

Mientras el hijo del director se encontraba buscando por toda la maldita escuela algun indicio del albino pero, nada. Ni en la cafetería, en los pasillos, el patio pero; nada. Solo faltaba que estuviera escondido entre toda esa nieve. Dio un suspiro resignado sentándose en una banca, cerca de la escuela, mientras sacaba a su gato de su bolso, mientras este se estiraba muy cómodamente en su regazo, antes de sentarse en este, acariciándolo apenas muy ligeramente y sin prestarle atención, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el felino, haciendo que mirara a su amo confundido; este tenia la mirada perdida. Era muy obvio que el primer día no conseguiría llevarse bien del todo con el albino pero ¡No era su culpa! Él lo hacía enfadar y después de ver su examen… ¿Por qué necesitaba su ayuda? ¿Por qué todo el grupo ahora lo odiaba? ¿Cuál era el secreto de aquel dichoso salón 16? Negó con la cabeza, antes de enfocar su vista a un punto inexistente frente de si, antes de que algo llamara poderosamente la atención, haciendo que se levantara de golpe de la banca, haciendo que su gato cayera directo a la nieve, mientras este se erizaba y gruñía enojado, y el de ojos esmeraldas seguía con su vista al frente, apenas divisando a lo lejos a una persona de blancos cabellos, y vestimenta azul ¿Quién mas podría ser? Sonrió de lado, con algo de satisfacción empezando a caminar hacia al frente notando que donde se suponía que estaba Jack, era ya el hielo de las calles, tal vez una pista que ellos había creado con un poco de agua, empezando a caminar con más cuidado y lento para no caer gracias a su pierna y el hecho de que no traía patines, divisando como una peli roja iba corriendo a quien suponía el albino pero, no era la misma peli roja de rizos que había visto hace rato en salón, la había visto también pero, no, no era Mérida, esta no tenia el cabello tan peli rojo como la mencionada, tenía un mechón de cabello blanco y el cabello trenzado, mejillas pecosas como habían sido las suyas, creía haberla visto sentada hasta las filas de atrás, con otra chica que no pudo divisar pero, el grito de la chica le aclaro, que aquella persona no era el albino.

- ¡Espérame, Elsa! ¡No eres la única que está jugando! –Escucho a la chica llamar a la otra, haciendo que se extrañara deteniéndose en su lugar, parpadeando un par de veces confundido, notando como la mencionada se volteaba, entonces; abría su s ojos enormemente ¡Esa chica sí que era igual a Jack! Cabello no tan blanco como el del muchacho, este pareciera rubio demasiado claro pero, debía recordar que Jackson se lo había decolorado y ella al parecer no, la misma piel pálida, unos ojos azules tan profundos como los del muchacho, incluso la misma sonrisa burlona del muchacho, mientras se alejaba de la otra peli roja que quería alcanzarla retrocediendo en sus patines - ¡Elsa, no seas así! ¡Recuerda que aún no se patinar bien! – Escucho la risa de la semi albina resonar levemente, y el puchero de la peli roja, lo que le dijo sonreír levemente, al parecer estaban jugando hockey, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¡Golpe avisa! –Escucho la voz del que tanto había estado buscando pero, sinceramente, hubiera preferido encontrarlo en otra posición, donde el puck no estuviera siendo dirigido hacia su cara, golpeándolo de inmediato, dejándolo inconsciente.

Eso le recordaba mucho a su época en la secundaria.

Nada había cambiado.

Estaba completamente jodido y ahora; literalmente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Holo (?) –asoma la cabeza por la puerta y recibe tomatazos lol- **

**Les juro que ahora tengo una muy, muy, muy, MUY buena explicación para actualizar hasta ahora:C….Mi madre no me deja usar la compu u.u –le avientan muebles (?) – Dice que como estoy de vacaciones y ahora tengo cel con inter, que para que la uso?:C ella no entiende que ustedes necesitan Hijack ;w; (?)**

**Pero, bueh xD este fic ya va para el tercer cap, gracias a todos por sus lindos review *n* en serio, no saben lo felices que me hacen y me recuerdan que tengo que actualizar más seguido, aunque mi madre me pegue con la chancla (?)**

**Hasta aquí el tercer cap!:3 **

**Dejen review y pásenlo, por favor!:3 se los agradecería mucho ;3**

**Cambio y fuera!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
